ooO Together Ooo
by Hannia Fujisaki
Summary: "Apa tidak ada pelukan untuk menyambutku, Teme?" Lanjut Naruto dengan rona merah muda di pipinya. Sasuke membuka kedua tangannya. "Aku rindu padamu, Dobe." Katanya lembut. RnR yach... Anak baru butuh bimbingannya


**ooO Together Ooo**

**Disclaimer**: Naruto tuh punyanya Sasuke, siapa tuh Masashi Kishimoto? *dilempar bakiak*

Pair: **SasuNaru** slight **NejiGaa**

Genre: Romance / Hurt

Rated: T

**A/N:** AU, Shonen Ai. Ini my first fic, gaje typo yang bertebaran, dan yang lainnya.

"…" speak

'…' inner

_**Bold Italic **_flashback

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Matahari bersinar dengan terang di langit yang berwarna biru, dan angin berhembus lembut di udara yang sejuk di sebuah kota kecil yang bernama Konoha. Kota yang masih asri, pepohonan pun masih berdiri tegak di sisi jalan raya. Tapi bukan hal ini yang akan kita bicarakan saat ini, Melainkan seorang pemuda yang sedang berjalan menuju sebuah tempat. Pemuda manis berambut pirang, bermata biru indah dan berkulit tan.

Pemuda manis ini bernama Naruto Uzumaki, yang berusia 22 tahun. Dia sedang berjalan menuju tempat favoritnya. Tempat yang penuh dengan kenangan, dan merupakan tempat seseorang tinggal. Seseorang yang dia cintai sampai saat ini.

"_**Dobe**__**."**_

"_**Berhenti memanggilku begitu, TEME!" seru pemuda yang berusia 16 tahun dengan nada naik satu oktaf diakhir kalimatnya.**_

_**Pemuda tampan yang duduk disebelahnya hanya mendengus geli mendengar panggilan 'sayang' untuknya itu.**_

"_**Sasuke," ucap pemuda yang bernama Naruto pada pemuda yang duduk disebelahnya yang ternyata bernama Sasuke itu.**_

"_**Hn."**_

"_**Kenapa malah 'Hn' sih yang keluar dari mulutmu itu**__**," kata Naruto sebal, pipinya mengembung, membuat Sasuke gemas. "Pulang dari bukit ini kita pergi ke Ichiraku yach?" kata Naruto mengutarakan ajakannya.**_

_**Seringaian khas Uchiha muncul dibibir Sasuke "Itu artinya kau mengajakku kencan heh?." Wajah Narutopun langsung dihiasi warna pink.**_

Naruto terus melangkahkan kakinya ke tempat yang sudah lama tidak dia datangi, wajahnya begitu berseri. Dia sudah lama menantikan saat ini tiba. Hari dimana dia akan kembali bersama dengan kekasihnya. Uchiha Sasuke. Kekasihnya dari SMA sampai saat ini.

"_**Aishiteru Dobe**__**," bisik Sasuke seraya memeluk Naruto dari belakang.**_

_**Naruto tersenyum lalu menyamankan punggungnya di dada bidang Sasuke. **_

"_**Aishiteru Teme" balas Naruto dan langsung dibalas dengan kecupan lembut di pipi yang berwarna t**__**an itu oleh pemuda bermata onyx yang sedang memeluknya erat.**_

_**Mereka saat itu **__**sedang berada di balkon apartemen Naruto. Meryakan ulang tahun pemuda berambut pirang yang ke-17 tahun.**_

Naruto tersenyum jika mengingat ulang tahun ke-17 tahunnya, dimana dia dan Sasuke untuk pertama kalinya menyatukan cinta mereka, yang berakhir pada Naruto yang harus bolos sekolah keesokan harinya. Jelas saja, dia sulit berjalan pada saat itu. Wajah pemuda manis ini merona jika mengingat moment 'pertama'nya dengan pemuda stoic yang dicintainya.

Naruto terus berjalan menyusuri jalan setapak menuju tempat Sasuke tinggal, tidak peduli keringat telah membasahi wajahnya. Ya, matahari benar-benar terik saat itu.

"_**Buka matamu Dobe**__**," suara Sasuke terdengar lembut di telinga Naruto walaupun kata 'Dobe' itu tidak enak untuk didengar. **_

_**Naruto membuka matanya, memperlihatkan iris mata birunya. Mata yang disukai oleh Sasuke. Mata Naruto terbelalak kaget melihat sesuatu yang ada di tangan Sasuke, ada butiran bening menghiasi mata birunya yang siap jatuh kapan saja.**_

"_**Aku ingin kita menikah setelah kelulusan SMA, dan kita akan kuliah bersama sebagai sepasang pengantin baru**__**," ucap Sasuke menjawab wajah kaget yang terlihat jelas di wajah Naruto.**_

_**Butiran bening yang sedari tadi menghiasi mata biru Naruto akhinya jatuh melewati 3 garis tipis yang ada di pipinya.**_

_**Sasuke langsung memasangkan cincin perak yang dari tadi ada di tangannya pada jari Naruto tanpa mendengar jawaban pemuda berambut pirang itu. Setelah itu tangan Sasuke terangkat untuk menghapus airmata yang mengalir dari mata pemuda yang dia sayangi.**_

"_**Apakah ini artinya kau bersedia?"**_

_**Naruto mengangguk dengan senyum manis mewarnai wajahnya, selanjutnya Sasuke memberikan ciuman lembut di bibir mungil Naruto. Naruto pun membalasnya tidak kalah lembut. Membuat matahari senja di bukit tempat mereka berada sekarang merona dan bersembunyi pada awan di sore itu.**_

Naruto terengah-engah, dia telah sampai di bukit dimana sang kekasih tinggal. Keringat semakin deras membasahi wajahnya, bahkan punggungnya pun telah basah oleh keringat. Wajah yang memiliki 3 garis tipis di masing-masing pipinya pun kini berwarna pucat.

"Teme.." sapa Naruto pada sebuah gundukan tanah yang telah ditumbuhi rumput. Naruto jongkok lalu membelai batu nisan yang bertuliskan **'Uchiha Sasuke'** di depan mata birunya itu.

"Akhirnya…" ucap Naruto lirih, tubuhnya bergetar mencoba menahan air mata yang sudah menggenang di pelupuk matanya agar tidak jatuh. Namun apa daya, air mata itu akhirnya jatuh juga.

Naruto sudah terlalu lama menunggu. Menunggu hari ini, hari dimana dia dan Sasuke akan kembali bersama. Dia sangat bahagia, dia akan kembali bersama dengan pemuda stoic yang dia cintai sampai detik ini. Sampai maut akan mempersatukan dirinya dengan Teme-nya, Sasuke-nya, dan Belahan jiwa-nya.

"_**Do..Dobe.." kata Sasuke dengan suara yang pelan dan terbata, dia mencoba tetap dalam keadaan sadar.**_

"_**Jangan bicara dulu Te**__**me! Kita harus ke rumah sakit!" jawab Naruto panik luar biasa dengan mata basah karena airmata keluar dari mata birunya. "Kenapa kalian diam saja? Cepat telepon rumah sakit! CEPAT!" lanjut Naruto pada orang-orang yang mengerumuninya dan Sasuke, tanpa sadar Naruto membentak mereka diakhir kalimatnya.**_

_**Beberapa menit yang lalu**__** Sasuke mendorong Naruto dari sebuah mobil yang melaju dengan kencang dan berakhir pada Sasuke yang menjadi korban, sementara Naruto hanya memar disana-sini tanpa ada luka yang serius seperti Sasuke. **_

_**Darah**__** segar nan kental terus mengalir dari pelipis Sasuke.**_

"_**Tersenyumlah Dobe."**_

_**Naruto menggelengkan kepala kuat-kuat tanpa takut lehernya akan patah akibat tindakannya itu.**_

"_**Naruto, aku mo..hon.." **__**ucap Sasuke berusaha agar suaranya terdengar jelas di telinga Naruto, tangannya menggenggam tangan pemuda yang dicintainya dengan erat.**_

"_**Tidak Teme…Jangan lakukan itu. Sebentar lagi kelulusan kita.." Naruto berkata disela-sela tangisannya.**_

"_**Aku mohon Na..ru..to.."pinta Sasuke yang masih berusaha tetap sadar, dia ingin melihat Naruto tersenyum jika Tuhan memang harus menjemput dirinya detik ini juga. Dia tidak mau pergi tanpa melihat senyuman Naruto yang selalu membuatnya tidak bisa tidur karena memikirkan senyuman manis dari pemuda manis yang dia sayangi sampai saat ini.**_

_**Naruto akhirnya menarik bibirnya untuk tersenyum. W**__**alaupun airmata masih mengalir.**_

_**Detak jantungnya berdetak tidak teratur, dia benar-benar takut. Sangat takut.**__** Dia ingin menangis, bukan tersenyum. Walaupun dia dijuluki Dobe oleh kekasihnya itu, tapi dia tahu tidak ada seorang kekasih yang ingin tersenyum ketika kekasihnya sedang terluka parah dan terancam akan meninggalkannya untuk selama-lamanya. Oh tidak, hilangkan pemikiran bodoh itu Naruto. Sasuke akan baik-baik saja. Dia tidak akan meninggalkanmu, kalian akan menikah setelah kelulusan SMA. Kelulusan yang beberapa minggu lagi akan dilaksanakan.**_

"_**Aishiteru Dobe.. hi..hiduplah untukku" itulah kalimat terakhir yang bisa Naruto dengar dari orang yang dia cintai, karena detik selanjutnya tangan Sasuke terkulai lemas dari genggamannya pada Naruto. Sasuke pun menutup mata onyxnya. Dan dunia seperti berhenti berputar pada detik itu juga bagi Naruto.**_

"Akhirnya.. Akhirnya kita akan bersama lagi Sasuke," ucap Naruto sambil menyeka airmatanya. Pandangan matanya tak beralih dari nama Sasuke yang terukir di batu nisan berwarna hitam yang ada dihadapannya. "Kau tahu Sasuke, tadi pagi aku mendengar Tsunade Baachan bicara pada Shizune Nee. Hidupku tak akan lebih dari hari ini. Aku senang sekali Sasuke, itu artinya kita akan kembali bersama," kata Naruto dengan nafas terengah-engah. Wajahnya pun semakin pucat. Pandangan matanya pun mulai buram, dan rasa kantuk mulai menyerangnya dengan cepat. Naruto menyenderkan kepalanya pada batu nisan orang yang dia cintai.

"Oyasumi Sasuke-Teme.."

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

"Naruto mengidap Kanker Darah stadium akhir," ucap seorang wanita berambut pirang pada 2 pemuda yang duduk dihadapannya, dia adalah Dokter Tsunade. Salah satu Dokter di rumah sakit Konoha.

Pemuda berambut merah menunduk sedih mendengar pernyaataan Tsunade tentang sahabatnya yang baru kemarin masuk rumah sakit.

"Tidak mungkin.." katanya dengan suara yang bergetar.

Dia bernama Gaara, sahabat Naruto dari SMP. Gaara merasa dirinya bukan sahabat yang baik, dia tidak mengenal Naruto dengan baik. Dia benar-benar marah mendengar bahwa Naruto mengidap penyakit mematikan, tapi dia tidak pernah tahu akan hal itu.

Pemuda yang duduk disebelahnya menggenggam tangan Gaara, berusaha membuat Gaara tenang dengan sentuhannya. "Sejak kapan Naruto mengidap Kanker Darah?" tanya pemuda berambut panjang ini.

Dia baru berteman dengan Naruto saat mereka kuliah, mereka kuliah di kampus yang sama. Dia bernama Neji, dia mengenal Naruto dari Gaara. Menurut Gaara, Naruto adalah pemuda yang ceria dan berisik tapi selama Neji mengenal Naruto, tidak ada keceriaan itu bahkan Naruto jarang banyak bicara dan sering melamun. Seperti sedang menunggu 'sesuatu'. Saat dirinya bertanya pada Gaara tentang Naruto, Gaara juga tidak mengerti kenapa semenjak Sasuke kekasih Naruto pergi, Naruto menjadi begitu berbeda. Kini Neji tahu penyebab Naruto jadi begitu pendiam. Puncaknya kemarin disaat mereka sedang makan siang di kantin, Naruto batuk darah dan pingsan di depan dirinya dan Gaara yang berakhir pada mereka yang membawa Naruto ke Rumah Sakit.

Tsunade menghembuskan nafas sebelum menjawab. "Aku tidak tahu sejak kapan, karena saat diperiksa kemarin kanker darahnya benar-benar tidak bisa disembuhkan lagi. Naruto benar-benar menyembunyikan penyakitnya dengan baik," jawab Tsunade kesal pada dirinya sendiri karena tidak memeriksa Naruto dari beberapa bulan yang lalu saat melihat wajah Naruto yang pucat. Itu juga karena Naruto yang menolaknya saat Tsunade memintanya untuk diperiksa. "Neji, Gaara sebaiknya kalian menemui Naruto" lanjut Tsunade seraya menatap 2 pemuda di depannya.

Baru saja Neji dan Gaara beranjak dari duduknya, pintu ruangan Tsunade terbuka tanpa permisi terlebih dahulu dan memperlihatkan seorang perawat berambut pendek yang terengah-engah.

"Dokter! Naruto-kun.. Dia..dia tidak ada di kamarnya!"

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Naruto cemberut, kedua tangannya melipat di depan dada. Mata birunya yang indah menatap kesal pada pemuda yang berdiri tenang di depannya.

"Dobe"

"Berhenti memanggilku begitu Teme!" balas Naruto pada pemuda yang baru saja menyapanya dengan panggilan yang sangat Naruto rindukan itu. Tapi Naruto tidak mau mengakui bahwa dia rindu pada panggilan itu.

"Apa tak ada pelukan untuk menyambutku Teme?" lanjut Naruto dengan rona merah muda di pipinya.

Sasuke membuka kedua tangannya.

"Aku rindu padamu Dobe" katanya lembut.

Cengiran khas milik Naruto pun muncul, lalu tanpa ragu dia memeluk pemuda tampan yang sudah 5 tahun meninggalkannya. Sebuah kecupan singkat mendarat di bibir mungil Naruto.

Sasuke menggenggam tangan Naruto dengan erat dan menoleh ke sebuah cahaya yang menyilaukan namun terasa damai. Naruto melirik wajah sasuke sekilas lalu ikut menoleh ke arah cahaya itu.

"Kita akan selalu bersamakan?"

"Hn."

"Jawab yang benar Teme!"

"Iya Dobe."

Kedua pemuda yang saling mencintai ini pun berjalan tanpa ragu ke cahaya tersebut. Meninggalkan sosok pemuda manis lengkap dengan pakaian pasiennya yang memejamkan mata untuk tidur selamanya di samping makam sang kekasih dengan senyuman terukir di wajahnya.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Dua pemuda berdiri di depan dua makam yang berada di bukit yang begitu indah di kota Konoha. Satu makam telah menempati bukit itu dari 5 tahun yang lalu, sementara makam yang satunya lagi baru menempati bukit itu beberapa jam yang lalu.

"Mereka memang ditakdirkan untuk bersama."

"Iya, seperti kita," balas Neji yang sudah melepas jas hitamnya.

"Naruto sengaja tidak mengobati penyakitnya karena dia ingin menyusul Sasuke."

"Aku harap kau juga begitu jika aku harus pergi terlebih dahulu."

Gaara menoleh pada teman 'spesial'nya itu. Lalu dia berbalik setelah memandang dua makam yang berdampingan itu. Gaara berjalan meninggalkan Neji.

"Tidak janji, lagipula banyak yang suka padaku." Balas Gaara menanggapi ucapan 'teman'nya itu.

"EH?" respon Neji lalu berbalik menyusul pemuda yang begitu berharga baginya itu.

"Kau kejam Gaara Koi~~" ucap Neji dengan nada manja seraya merangkul Gaara.

Pemuda tampan yang memiliki tanda di jidatnya ini tidak menggubris ucapan pemuda yang merangkulnya. Dia tetap berjalan seraya berdo'a dalam hati semoga di kehidupan mendatang Naruto akan kembali bersama dengan Sasuke dan bahagia selamanya.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxo FIN xoxoxoxoxxoxoxo**

Fict macam apa ini? *streessss*

Gomen… fic-nya seperti ini, OOC pula…

Mohon sarannya.. Mau flame juga tidak apa-apa asal jangan terlalu kasar (nawar), maklum saia anak baru... ^.^ *alasan*

Makasih sudah mau baca fic gaje bin aneh ini..

**Reviews Please...** *puppy eyes*


End file.
